warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Enemy Level Scaling
Tất cả kẻ địch trong Warframe có 1 cấp độ riêng, và nó sẽ tăng các chỉ số gốc của chúng. Những chỉ số đó là Health (Máu), Armor (Giáp), Shields (Khiên), Damage (Sát thương) and Affinity ( Điểm kinh nghiệm) . Bài viết này sẽ cho thấy 1 cách chính xác các chỉ số này tăng theo cấp như thế nào, và liên hệ với Health thực Đặc điểm chung Cách mọi chỉ số của kẻ địch gia tăng đều là giống nhau: Mỗi kẻ địch có một chỉ số gốc, và cấp độ gốc, chỉ số đó ở một cấp cụ thể được tính bằng công thức sau: : Giá trị gốc (1 + (Cấp hiện tại Cấp Spawn) Hệ số)}} Số mũ và hệ số sẽ có giá trị riêng tùy theo chỉ số, nhưng giữa các loại địch thì chúng đều giống nhau. Giá trị gốc, và cấp Spawn được xác định bởi loại kẻ địch (tên của chúng). Hệ số thường nhỏ hơn 1. Vì thế, chỉ số gia tăng theo cấp ở các cấp thấp khá khó nhận ra. Đối với cấp cao, số mũ chiếm vai trò quan trọng nhất. Nếu số mũ bằng 1, độ tăng của 1 chỉ số tỉ lệ thuận với cấp. Nếu số mũ lớn hơn 1, mỗi lần tăng cấp thì chỉ số sẽ tăng nhiều hơn lần trước, và số mũ nhỏ hơn 1 thì ngược lại. Ngoại lệ duy nhất của công thức này là Affinity, nó sẽ dùng cấp hiện tại, thay vì chênh lệch như trên. Xin lưu ý đây chỉ áp dụng cho chỉ số cơ bản: Health, Shield, Affinity, Damage. Số liệu kết hợp, như Health thực, tính bằng cách kết hợp nhiều chỉ số cơ bản, sẽ được nói thêm ở dưới. Độ gia tăng của các chỉ số cơ bản As mentioned, all fundamental stats scale by the above formula structure and common features apply. A standardized graph is shown for each stat. When comparing the graphs, the different Y-axis scaling has to be considered. Health Công thức: : Health gốc ( 1 + ( Cấp hiện tại Cấp Spawn ) 0.015 )}} Shield Công thức: : Shield gốc ( 1 + ( Cấp hiện tại Cấp Spawn ) 0.0075 )}} Armor Công thức: : Armor gốc ( 1 + ( Cấp Hiện Tại Cấp Spawn ) 0.005 )}} Sát thương gây ra Công thức: : Sát thương cơ bản ( 1 + ( Cấp hiện tại Cấp Spawn ) 0.015 )}} : Affinity Công thức: : floor ( Affinity gốc ( 1 + Cấp hiện 0.1425 ) )}} Lưu ý trường hợp đặc biệt: Với độ tăng Afinity, ta không lấy chênh lệch giữa cấp hiện tại và cấp spawn Độ tăng chỉ số phức tạp From these fundamental stats, more meaningful stats can be derived. Health thực (có ích) Health thực là 1 chỉ số cho thấy bao nhiêu sát thương có thể bị một mục tiêu nhận vào, cho tới khi con số đó làm tụt hết Health của nó. Chỉ số này không cố định, mà thay đổi dựa vào loại sát thương gây ra cho mục tiêu, buff có lợi, bất lợi, chỗ bắn trúng, ... Trong các tính toán kế tiếp, những ảnh hưởng trên có thể bỏ qua, vì chúng không làm thay đổi hướng đi của biểu đồ, mà chỉ kéo dài ra. Với kẻ địch chỉ có Health Xem bảng Độ tăng Health ở trên Kẻ địch có Health và Shield Health thực tiêu chuẩn hóa của loại kẻ địch này cơ bản là tổng của Shield và Health, trừ trường hợp phần Toxin của sát thương tổng rút Health nhanh hơn cả phần còn lại rút Shield. Vì thế, nếu có sát thương Toxin thì nó phức tạp hơn rất nhiều, nhưng ở đây sẽ không được đề cập đến. Mức độ tăng của Health thực đã tiêu chuẩn hóa ảnh hưởng bởi tỉ số giữa Health cơ bản và Health hiện tại, với phần Shield cao hơn cho thấy độ tăng tiêu chuẩn hóa thấp hơn. Tuy nhiên đây có thẻ coi là 1 thứ đặc biệt của sự tiêu chuẩn hóa, vì trong thực tế, Shield và Health tăng độc lập so với nhau và được cộng để tính chỉ số Health thực. Điều này chỉ giải thích rằng với tổng như nhau, Health mà có phần to hơn thì độ tăng theo cấp sẽ to hơn. Còn về công thức, dù cả hai chỉ cộng vào nhau, nó có thể đơn giản hóa vì cả 2 đều có số mũ giống nhau: : ( Health gốc + Shield gốc 2 ) ( 1 + ( Cấp hiện tại Cấp Spawn ) 0.015 ) + Shield gốc 2}} Kẻ địch có Health và Armor Health và Armor kết hợp với nhau trong việc tăng Health thực, khác với Health và Shield. Điều này làm cho Health thực đưuọc biểu thị bằng 1 đường rất dốc, hơn kẻ địch có Shield nhưng không có Armor, vì thế Grineer được coi là khó đánh hơn so với Corpus ở cấp cao. 2 biểu đồ trên giống nhau, chỉ khác về trục tung. Các biểu đồ khác nhau là cho các số Armor gốc khác nhau, (Armor gốc của1 loại địch sau khi đã giảm bởi Corrosive Projection hay các nguồn khác). a - Không có Armor đưcọ dùng để so sánh. Công thức được sử dụng: : Health hiện tại ( 1 + Armor hiện tại 300 )}} với Health hiện tại and Armor hiện tại lấy từ các công thức của chúng. Kẻ địch có cả Health, Shield và Armor Health thực của kẻ địch có cả Shield và Armor là tổng của Health thực (như ở công thức trên) và Shield. Khái niệm này không có gì mới, nhưng tiêu chuẩn hóa trong trường hợp này là không thích hợp, vì cần xác định tỉ lệ giữa Health/Shield và cả chỉ số Armor gốc, các kết hợp ở đây nhiều hơn số kẻ địch thực sự áp dụng các kết hợp đó, vậy Health thực của kẻ địch có cả Shield và Armor có thể tính tới bất cứ kẻ địch nào hợp với phân loại này, thứ vượt ngoài phạm vi bài viết. Chỉ với việc so sánh Health thực của kẻ địch có Armor với trị số Shield thôi là có thể biết phần Health thực hơn nhiều như thế nào. Như vậy, sẽ có ích hơn khi chọn loại sát thương chuyên dùng với Armor (ví dụ ) thay vì chuyên dùng với Shield. Tỉ lệ Shield Tỉ lệ Shielding của kẻ địch không có Armor là tỉ lệ giữa Shield và Health. vì 2 thứ gia tăng với hệ số khác nhau, tỉ lệ này thay đổi theo cấp. Thực tế rằng là tỉ lệ này hội tụ ngược lại với một nửa các trị số cơ bản, cho dù với tốc độ khá chậm ở các cấp thường thấy. Tỉ lệ Shield liên quan đến hai thứ: Đánh giá và lựa chọn loại sát thương thích hợp cho kẻ địch có Shield, và công thức gia tăng sát thương cho Shield Polarize của Mag. Mật độ Affinity Mật độ Affinity của 1 kẻ địch là số Affinity tương ứng với 1 điểm Health thực và đo tính lợi ích khi Farm EXP. Xin lưu ý rằng không đáng tin cậy vì một giả định cơ bản cho rằng Affinity có xem xét đến chênh lệch giữa cấp Spawn và cấp hiện tại như các chỉ số khác, mà đã bị bác bỏ. Con số này sẽ không quá đáng quan tâm nếu kẻ địch có cấp Spawn là 1, và các giá trị được tìm ở đây là cho cấp cao, nhưng nếu một trong hai điều này không được thỏa mãn, số lỗi trên trục tung. Chiều hướng của đồ thị lại không bị ảnh hưởng: Bất kẻ trường hợp nào thì mật độ Affinity cũng hội tụ quay lưng về phía số không. Tỉ số giết khi phản sát thương Đây là tỉ lệ giữa sát thương gây ra và Health thực. Chỉ số này tỉ lệ nghịch với số lần tấn công (bắn) để một kẻ địch giết 1 kẻ giống hệt mình. Đây là thước đo cho độ hiệu quả của các thứ phản lại sát thương, như Radiation proc, Reflection, và kĩ năng như Link, Shadows of the Dead, Absorb, Chaos or Mind Control. Như bạn có thể thấy, cho dù trị số tuyệt đối của sát thương gây ra dù tăng theo cấp, nó bị vượt qua bởi Health của kẻ địch, và từ đó cho thấy RKB giảm dần. Vì vậy, cho dù các kĩ năng trên quan trọng khi ở cấp cao, chúng vẫn không đủ để giết kẻ địch kịp trong thời gian có hạn.